


How To Start A Fire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Tease, F/M, Genderbending, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Touching, Unrequited Love, girl!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; anny, Any, She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettoes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Start A Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



(My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it. She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots. Tip the man, he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell.)

Jenny’s having the time of her life. Her ample tits almost spilling out from her low-cut top, flashing the boys at the bar as she sidles close. She’s grinding her hips to the rhythm of a thumping bass that thrums through the speakers as she seals her cock-sucking lips around the rim of her glass and slams the whisky back. One shot, two shots until she almost loses count, just knocks it back and relishes the burn. Every man in the place has his eyes on her …including Jared.

(Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from outta town; Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up)

She can handle her alcohol as well as she handles her men, but there’s one guy that can’t take a fucking hint. He’s not her type, and even if he were, she’s not interested, but he keeps on pawing at her until she’s had more than enough, and hauls off and decks his ass.

Curls her fingers into a fist and connects with his jaw, bites back the smile as he crumples to the floor. Jenny turns her back on him as he gets to his feet, nursing a bloody lip, and wounded pride. He hurries away, tail between his legs as the crowd cheers. Some even boast about her rough and rowdy ways, but she doesn’t care, just carries on slamming the shots while Jared sits in the corner, palming his raging hard-on. 

(No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned But she's coming back to my place tonight)

Jared can’t get enough of watching her, the way her beautiful, luscious breasts bounce as she sways along to the music. Her blond hair tumbles around her face, her cheeks rosy and freckled, lips as red as a rose and soft as velvet. When he licks away a drop of whiskey from her lips, all he can think about is how badly he wants to taste her, to spread her creamy thighs and penetrate her with her tongue, licking tight circles across her clit until she comes with a cry of his name. 

It’s enough to make him hard, his cock stirs full mast; He inhales a breath as she bends over the pool table to line up a shot, her slim hips tilted down to display a gorgeous, tight ass fitted snug by her low-riding jeans, and he groans quietly to himself. 

Feels his cock twitch, and chafe against his soft-worn denim as he spies her red thong. He knows the party’s on, sees her smile as the next song begins to play, she sings along, having the time of her life, wild, wanton and carefree. Jared sits, waiting. He knows his time will come later when he gets her back home, for now content to just watch her with lust in his eyes and a throbbing cock in his jeans. 

(She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end. You know what she is, no doubt about it. She's a bad, bad girlfriend.)

He gets her home, alone, and Jared continues to pound into her tight, wet pussy as she moans like a whore, pulls hard at his hair, his hips circling as he buries himself deep into her cunt. He has no ounce of self-control, he helplessly pounds into the tight heat that is wrapped around his dick. She’s fucking dripping, so goddamn wet, her pussy walls clinging to his cock, milking him with every thrust. He can already feel his balls tightening as the pleasure begins its burn. 

He thrusts deeper, shorter, faster strokes and feels her pick up his rhythm. She feels his dick twitch inside of her, and yanks harder on his hair, fingers curling around the silken strands as she yanks, and twists, pulling tighter, harder. Their bodies start moving faster, Jared rocking quicker into Jenny, greedy for release as her wet pussy clenches virgin tight around him. 

Jared groans, loud and long, the pleasure-pain sending him over the edge. He spills inside of her, his eyes clenching closed as his entire being is overtaken by want, and yes, and right the fuck now. Jenny quakes as she starts to come, spasms rolling up her spine while she comes with a loud moan, and pulls him into a rough kiss, bites his lip, pulling the swollen flesh between her teeth as her wet pussy clenches around his dick. 

(She's a gold digger, now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger. Future's finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent. Look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly. Man, she's hot and fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connelly)

She’s gone. She’s run off with a man who bent her over the hood of his Chevy Impala, and whose bank account was stuffed full. 

Jenny left Jared with nothing more than an empty checking account, a broken heart, and a wish that he’d never messed around with her. It was his own fault, and he knew it. Knew from the instant he’d set eyes on her what she was and how easily she played the game. She was beautiful there was no doubting that, equal parts seduction and heartbreak with her luscious breasts and swaying hips, a smile to slay any man, and all with her boyfriend sitting not a few feet away. 

There was no doubt about it… she was a bad, bad girlfriend. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: stir_of_echoes
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/757924.html?thread=99829668#t99829668)


End file.
